The Rain Came Down
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Its raining in the city of New York... :FMRadio: Post 4X16 and sequel of sorts to Prankster.


_This is a sort of sequel to Prankster and focuses more on the Flack/Lindsay friendship, with Flack being there for his friend when a certain blond haired, blue eyed detective lets her down by revealing what happened in "Right Next Door"._

_I go fairly easy on Danny in this one though. The story isn't about him anyway though it does state that something has come out of the time Danny spent with Rikki. It's primarily about a friendship._

_I can almost guarantee that people wont like some of this though, but its how it played out in my head and actually makes sense…slightly. Cheating was maybe something Lindsay could have gotten past (I wouldn't have) but this…_

* * *

It had been two weeks now, and neither of them has brought up the incident in the closet.

The prank, its retaliation and Stella's effective, and down right hilarious payback, had all been talked of during the last fourteen days but Lindsay hadn't once hinted she wanted to discuss what had occurred between them and he had taken her hint and kept his mouth shut.

Which, Flack thought as he set the phone down after ordering a pizza, wasn't all that surprising really. It shouldn't have happened…but it did, and he was having a hard time getting the scenario out of his head. It just keep playing over and over again in a way that he knew wasn't healthy.

When the buzzer went five minutes later, he let whoever it was in without checking, thinking that it must be his pizza and that he ought to tip the guy for getting it here so quick. It took him by surprise then to open the door and find her standing there.

"Hey," she said meekly, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Hey yourself," he said in return, leaning an arm across the doorframe and watching her.

She fidgeted and he suddenly noticed that she was soaked. Her jeans clung to her legs like a second skin, and the jacket that she wore was dripping on the floor, makes small puddles where she stood. Her hair was plastered to her head. "What happened to you?"

"I decided, that since it was such a nice day, that I should take a swim in the Hudson," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, drawing his attention to that fact that they where rimmed in red and bloodshot. "What do you think happened?"

He opened his mouth to respond to her when her phone went off. Taking it from her pocket she quickly scanned the screen before forcefully cancelling the call and turning the device off, stuffing it back in the pocket of her coat. He watched her, curious.

She looked up at him, "Can I come in?"

"What? Oh, sure." He said, standing to the side and allowing her to pass. She stopped a few steps into his apartment before stopping.

"I don't want to drip everywhere," she said, pulling at her jacket and motioning to the floor.

"Hang it in the bathroom," he said, carefully skirting round her after shutting the door. "Do you want to have a shower? I'm pretty sure my washer has a drier cycle on it somewhere, we could try and dry your stuff off."

She absently picks at her clothing. It clings to her and she's beginning to feel bogged down by the weight of it. The air conditioning in the apartment building didn't help matters either and she feels herself begin to tremble with cold…among other things.

"A shower would be great."

He nods. "I'll get you a fresh towel and something else to wear. I think my stuff _should _fit you." he says, trying to lighten the mood slightly by joking around. She smiles at this and he feels something skip in his chest.

While she's in the shower, he tries not to picture it, but god its hard. "_Its not the only thing,"_ a little voice in the back of his mind points out to him, and he chokes on thin air. That is not the direction he wants his thoughts to take tonight.

The door bell goes whilst she is in the shower, and he takes delivery of the pizza. The smell is what finally entices her out of the bathroom, in clothes far too big for her, to lounge beside him on the couch and tuck in. The smell had reminded her that she hadn't eaten in hours.

He doesn't ask what's wrong, trusting her to tell him when she's ready to. He can take a guess though, and he hopes to god he's wrong. Danny is, after all, a friend. Quite a good one actually, and he would hate to have to beat the shit out of him for something that he'd done to upset her.

They sat side by side on the couch, eating pizza and watching the sports news when the door buzzer went again and Lindsay nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to him and he saw the question in her eyes. He shook his head; he wasn't expecting anyone.

Getting up he crossed the room and headed for the front door. He looked back at her before he pressed the button to find out who it was. All he could see where her eyes as she peered over the top of the couch, watching him with a mixture of anxiety and fear.

He pressed the call button. "Yeah?"

_"Hey man, its me. Let me up."_

Even over the crackling of the voice box, the voice on the other end was unmistakable.

Lindsay was sitting back on her heels now, her eyes darting around the apartment as though looking for an escape route. Flack inclined his head towards the hallway that lead down to his bedroom and raised his eyebrows in question.

She had her lip in her mouth now as she looked between him and the doorway.

_"Come'on Flack, its chucking it down out here."_ the speaker blared and she made a decision. Jumping from the couch she quickly gathered together the cup and plate she had been using putting them in the sink. Flack pressed the open door button on his intercom before handing her, her coat before watching as she disappeared down the small hallway and into his bedroom.

He watched her close the door, her eyes locking with his till the door closed with a snap and she disappeared from view.

Sighing heavily, he ran a hand through his hair and, after taking a last look around the apartment to make sure all signs that she was hiding out in his bedroom, pulled his front door open to watch Danny saunter down the hall shaking the water from his hair as he went.

The moment he looked up Don knew that whatever Danny had come to say, he wasn't going to like. They had known one another a long time and Don could tell just from that look, that he'd done something stupid and Don felt his heart sink.

_Part 2 coming soon..._


End file.
